Aonde Quer Que Eu Vá
by Kyra Spring
Summary: Como se diz adeus para aqueles a quem se ama, quando na verdade não se quer dizer adeus? É o que Harry está tentando descobrir. Baseada na música Aonde Quer Que Eu Vá, dos Paralamas do Sucesso.


Aonde Quer Que Eu Vá 

_**Sinopse:** Como se diz adeus para aqueles a quem se ama, quando na verdade não se quer dizer adeus? É o que Harry está tentando descobrir. Baseada na música Aonde Quer Que Eu Vá, dos Paralamas do Sucesso._

_**Shipper:** Nenhum._

_**Spoiler:** Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix. Se você não leu o livro, feche a fic agora mesmo, ou vou estragar a sua festa._

_**Classificação:** PG (recomendada para pré-adolescentes ou maiores). Apesar de não haver qualquer contra-indicação séria para que crianças mais novas leiam, creio que elas não gostam muito do tema que abordei aqui. _

_**Completa?** – Pelo amor de Deus, é claro que sim! Outra fic desgraça dessas e eu jogo meu computador pela janela!_

_**Trilha Sonora:** Aonde Quer Que Eu Vá, dos Paralamas do Sucesso. A música é linda, mas é triste pra caramba. Inclusive, acho que ela é um pouco premonitória (foi a última música que o grupo lançou antes do acidente do Herbert Viana, em que a mulher dele morreu). Enfim, a letra é perfeita para a fic. Sugiro ouvir a música enquanto lê._

_**Disclaimer:** Precisa mesmo? Ótimo, os personagens não são meus (são da titia JK), nem a música, mas a fic é minha, sim, então tenha a bondade de respeitar os direitos autorais, caso contrário farei questão de aprontar um vodu via Internet pra você, tá?_

Como se diz adeus?

Por muito tempo tenho me perguntado isso. Desde a noite no Departamento de Mistérios, venho tentando duramente entender, saber por quê. Em vão, é claro. Eu não consigo compreender por que isso teve que acontecer, por que eu tenho que dizer adeus.

E como eu vou conseguir dizer algo tão doloroso.

Mais um inocente que se vai. Mais uma vida perdida. Que não foi a primeira e certamente não será a última.

Onde você está? Eu sei que está em _algum_ lugar, mas onde? Por que aqueles a quem amamos não podem permanecer conosco? Por que a vida é assim? Porque os inocentes morrem e sofrem, e os assassinos triunfam e vivem tão bem? Por quê?

Por que. Essa palavra que me atormenta os pensamentos há tanto tempo, essa palavrinha maldita que ronda a minha mente, dias e dias a fio.

Que mundo idiota, esse.

Às vezes, quando não tem ninguém olhando, eu fecho os olhos e imagino que você está do meu lado, rindo com aquela sua risada canina tão engraçada, transbordando vida, vendo que mesmo o tempo em Azkaban e todos os socos que a vida te deu não foram suficientes para apagar a sua alegria de viver. Imagino que você está lá, falando comigo, me guiando, sendo meu padrinho, meu pai, minha família...

Mas aí, como sempre, eu abro os meus olhos.

E, como sempre, descubro que não há ninguém lá.

_**Olhos fechados**_

_**Pra te encontrar**_

_**Não estou ao seu lado**_

_**Mas posso sonhar**_

Será que você pode me ouvir? Bem, talvez você possa. Dumbledore uma vez me disse que aqueles a quem amamos nunca nos abandonam, e eu acredito nisso. Quer dizer, tento acreditar, porque está cada vez mais difícil manter a fé e a esperança, com essa guerra maldita ao nosso redor. A mesma guerra estúpida e sem lógica que tirou você de perto de mim.

Eu não quero perder a esperança, não posso de maneira nenhuma, porque se eu perder a minha fé, então eu sei que vou perdê-lo de vez. Vou lutar com todas as forças para mantê-lo comigo, no meu coração, porque lá eu sei que você jamais me abandonará.

_**E aonde quer que eu vá**_

_**Levo você no olhar**_

Às vezes, eu ouço a sua voz, em alto e bom som, com aquele mesmo tom zombeteiro que você sempre usou. Sempre quando estou mais solitário, quando eu estou mais infeliz, quando me sinto mais abandonado. Você me diz "Não tenha medo, Harry, eu estou aqui". Uma única frase, dita uma vez só. E eu olho em volta, procurando você, sentindo uma dose de esperança e, instantes depois, descobrir, mais uma vez, que eu estou sozinho.

É você quem me fala? É você que está me encorajando, ou sou eu que estou enlouquecendo? Creio que a loucura, para mim, seria uma bênção. A única coisa que eu queria agora era perder totalmente a noção da realidade, mas eu nunca me senti tão lúcido. Talvez seja um sinal, também. Pode ser que, em breve, eu esteja com você outra vez. E, para mim, não importa como isso aconteça, pois já não tenho mais nada a perder.

_**Não sei bem certo**_

_**Se é só ilusão**_

_**Se é você já perto**_

_**Se é intuição**_

_**E aonde quer que eu vá**_

_**Levo você no olhar**_

_**E aonde quer que eu vá,**_

_**Aonde quer que eu vá...**_

Ultimamente, todos têm me tratado diferente. Eles têm pena de mim, mas eu não quero a piedade deles. Não preciso disso. Tudo o que eu tenho vontade de fazer é quebrar o que estiver ao meu alcance, gritar, chorar como uma criança.

Mas, de verdade, tudo o que eu queria era trazer você de volta.

Eu não me conformo. Passo o tempo todo, mentalmente, implorando para você voltar, para cuidar de mim, para me socorrer, para ser meu parceiro, meu guia, meu amigo.

Sonho todas as noites, sonhos tenebrosos e sombrios, mas sonhos bons, porque neles você ainda está comigo. Meus únicos momentos de paz.

Rezo, silenciosamente, para qualquer deus que queira me ouvir, para que faça com que você volte – ou que me leve para perto de você de uma vez por todas. Não me importa como. A solidão está me matando, um pouco a cada dia. Me oprime a sensação de estar sozinho no mundo, de saber qual o destino de qualquer um que tentar se aproximar de mim. E tudo o que me resta a fazer é esperar. Apenas esperar por um dia que talvez nunca chegue... Ou que talvez esteja próximo demais.

_**Longe daqui**_

_**Longe de tudo**_

_**Meus sonhos vão te buscar**_

_**Volta pra mim**_

_**Vem pro meu mundo**_

_**Eu sei que vou te esperar...**_

Queria ouvir a sua voz mais uma vez. Queria sentir você perto de mim, vê-lo andar resoluto pelos corredores, rindo, vivendo, sendo feliz à sua maneira. Às vezes eu vejo, às vezes eu ouço, mas tudo é um truque de mau gosto da minha mente. Está sendo muito difícil continuar sozinho, eu sei bem disso. Mas, apesar do vazio, tenho a sensação reconfortante de que, mesmo com toda a dor, eu nunca estarei completamente sozinho.

_**Não sei bem certo**_

_**Se é só ilusão**_

_**Se é você já perto**_

_**Se é intuição**_

_**E aonde quer que eu vá**_

_**Levo você no olhar**_

_**E aonde quer que eu vá,**_

_**Aonde quer que eu vá...**_

Apesar de tudo isso, porém, os fatos não mudam. Você está morto, essa é a verdade, inexorável, fria, imutável, triste, dura, mas essa é a realidade. Eu não posso mudar isso e jamais poderei.

Assim como jamais serei capaz de lhe dizer adeus completamente.

_N/A: Ficou uma droga, né? Eu sei. Essa fic é meio antiga, até, eu cheguei a publicá-la no Três Vassouras, mas acho que ninguém chegou nem mesmo a ler. Nesse dia eu estava particularmente deprimida pela morte do Sirius, então me abracei a uma caixa de chocolates e escrevi esse treco que você acabou de ler. Por favor, deixe REVIEWS!_


End file.
